1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to markers used i the position of a player's ball in the game of golf. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf ball marker comprising:
a) a marker component, said marker component itself comprising a disk of some suitable material having: PA1 b) an attachment component, said attachment component comprising, at least in part, a second disk having: PA1 a) a marker component, said marker component itself comprising a disk of some suitable material having: PA1 b) an attachment component, said attachment component comprising, at least in part, a second disk having: PA1 a) a marker component, said marker component itself comprising a disk of some suitable material having: PA1 b) an attachment component, said attachment component comprising, at least in part, a second disk having: PA1 a) a marker component, said marker component itself comprising a disk of some suitable material having: PA1 b) an attachment component, said attachment component comprising, at least in part, a second disk having:
i) a top surface having an element of decoration; and, PA2 ii) a bottom surface provided with a layer of one part of hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 i) a top surface provided with the second and mating portion of said hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 ii) attachment means suitable for attaching said attachment component to a suitable surface. PA2 i) a top surface having an element of decoration; and, PA2 ii) a bottom surface provided with a layer of one part of hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 i) a top surface provided with the second and mating portion of said hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 ii) attachment means suitable for attaching said attachment component to a suitable surface. PA2 i) a top surface having an element of decoration; and, PA2 ii) a bottom surface provided with a layer of one part of hook and loop binder material and wherein said bottom surface may also be pierced by a peg or post at its center, to the secure the Marker's position in the grass of a putting green when in use; and, PA2 i) a top surface provided with the second and mating portion of said hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 ii) attachment means suitable for attaching said attachment component to a suitable surface. PA2 i) a top surface having an element of decoration; and, PA2 ii) a bottom surface provided with a layer of one part of hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 i) a top surface provided with the second and mating portion of said hook and loop binder material; and, PA2 ii) attachment means in the form of a post and frictional binder cap, wherein said post is provided with a pointed end capable of piercing the fabric of a user's clothing, and said frictional binder cap is capable of engaging said post, providing suitable attachment to a said clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
During the play of the game of golf, it often happens that a player closer to the hole on a putting green is required to move his ball aside to permit a player lying farther from the hole to putt. In doing so, it is common for the player to put a marker, usually a small disk, such as a coin or the like, where his ball had been.
While any small coin or similar object will serve this purpose, golfers appear to take pride in having some valuable or sentimental object to use for this purpose. Unfortunately, during the course of play, there is some danger that such an object will be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,371 to Strahan is entitled GOLFER S AID. This reference shows a device which clips onto the belt of a golfer, and which is provided with a portion of hook and loop fabric which will enable to wearer to attach the user's golf glove. In addition, the device is provided with a rotatable blade useful in repairing damage to greens, cleaning club heads, and checking golf balls for roundness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,812 to Gustine is entitled GOLF BALL MARKER, CARRYING POUCH AND SUPPORT. This reference shows a device detachably secured to a golfer's belt or golf bag. As shown, the device includes a marker 15 provided with a hook and loop backing which is attached to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,052 to Dimmick and Lockeruan is entitled GOLF CLUB GRIP ATTACHMENT FOR IDENTIFICATION AND BALL POSITION MARKING. This reference shows a device which can be attached to the handle of one or more of a user's golf clubs. The device comprises an identification marker integrated into a golf ball marker by a snap-type fastener. The ball marker is provided with an enlarged conical head which acts as an anchor member when forced through the vent hole of a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,805 to Sakuma is entitled GOLF ACCESSORY. This reference shows a greens marker provided with hook and loop fastening material, a retaining element secured to a base member, which may be adhered to a suitable position by a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,797 to Moore is entitled GOLF BALL MARKER. This reference shows a device for marking the position of a golf ball on a putting green in which the top surface of the marker is provided with a layer of hook and loop material. When not in use, one or more of the markers may be secured to a pad of such material affixed to a convenient location by a pressure-sensitive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,110 to Inoue is entitled GOLF SCORE INDICATOR. This reference shows a device for keeping track of a golfer's strokes with a counting disk held in place by a hook and loop arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,335 to Pruitt is entitled COMBINATION GOLF CLUB AND MAGNETICALLY HELD MARKER. This reference shows a ball marker disk held in place on the handle of a golf putter by a magnet secured to the end of the club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,936 to Faith is entitled INITIAL OR MONOGRAM CAP FOR GOLF CLUB SHAFTS. This reference shows a monogrammed or decorative end cap provided for the handles of golf clubs. It does not appear to show markers.